


Like a Fox in the Night

by friedhotsauce



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fox will claim the rooster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fox in the Night

Like a fox in the night  
I will arrive  
To take the rooster  
From his hen  
And steal away like sigh

Like a fox in the night  
I will drag  
The rooster's body  
Over the wailing snows  
And into my cave

Like a fox in the night  
I will howl  
Telling the forest  
Of how I have flourished  
I have won my prize

Like a fox in the night  
I will be your fright  
Your heathen  
And your light

Like a fox in the dawn  
The rooster will mean  
More than the pawn  
I thought it to be


End file.
